


Be My Forever

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta OT4 impending parenthood, with plenty of happiness and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> So pregnancy is actually one of my favorite things to draw and write, and I don't often have the opportunity to do it, so I really enjoyed making this for you. I hope it's what you're looking for! I didn't get the chance to do any writing to go along with this, but Jade and John are most comfortable with the whole parent thing. Jade's very matter-of-fact about it, she's done her research on what having babies entails, and she's determined to go through with it. She knows there are going to be unpleasant bits, and she knows the risks, so she's trying to sort out as much of the uncertainty as she can and prep her partners to handle the worst parts. She's pretty excited, and even she has bad luck and it's a rough birth, she's fairly sure she's going to want to do it again.
> 
> John never really bothered to think about anything, but he always just kind of assumed he'd have a typical suburban family, y'know? He hadn't really planned ahead or thought ahead, but he's pretty good at taking things in stride and he's the best at being silly with Jade about the whole thing. In general, he's the best at defusing things when any of his partners start to stress out too badly. He's a huge help with Rose and Dave, because pregnancy is _hard_ and Jade can't juggle everyone herself and it helps her a lot when he diffuses all that emotional baggage. Even if he doesn't quite get the scope of what Rose and Dave are stressing over, he's awfully good at reassuring them and bringing their focus back to the positive side of things.
> 
> Dave is intrigued by the body horror aspect of pregnancy, but also freaked out that all this stuff is going on RIGHT HERE and right now and happening to Jade and now there's no slowing it down and oh god is that really supposed to be happening? You're sure?? _What do you mean mucus plug????_ He's also really nervous about the whole parenting thing, because Bro... was an experience. He's not tearing himself up too bad over that because he figures there are three more competent people in the house to take care of things so he doesn't accidentally end up dueling the baby on a rooftop somehow, and he can take on other non-baby responsibilities. But however calm he may think he is, he will freak out worst of the four at the actual birth. 
> 
> Rose is also freaking out, but much more quietly. Dave doesn't know how to parent, but Rose is pretty sure she's been taught all the _worst_ ways to parent and she isn't at all confident she'll be able to unlearn things. Everyone else is pretty sure she's much less worried than she actually is, but she's feeling very, very out of her depth and is terrified to be raising a child. She's trying to preemptively make up for her failings by being very attentive with Jade, but she is by far the most stressed about the whole thing. Her instincts aren't as bad as she thinks they are, and she'll calm down a lot in the first few months when she realizes it's kind of impossible to damage a baby's self-esteem with passive-aggressive remarks, and that will give her time to fall head over heels for the baby and find her footing as a parent. (Secretly they're all going to do just fine, they'll all balance each other well and it won't take them that long to start thinking about more babies. Rose might even consider having one eventually).


End file.
